Running Away
by Moonlight Jade
Summary: A one-shot about how a certain character feels about the constant abuse of her heart (goint to be continued but started as a one shot)
1. Running Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. So just enjoy this short story  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Running Away  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A young girl with raven hair ran barefoot through the lush green grass. Tears rolled from her  
  
amber eyes as she ran. She couldn't handle it anymore, he had hurt her for the last time. She wouldn't allow  
  
herself to be put in that place again. She didn't understand why she couldn't just forget him but for some  
  
reason or another she couldn't. Thinking of him brought fresh tears streaking down her face. Why did she  
  
allow him to hurt her this way? She didn't know where she was running she just knew that she had to get  
  
away from the man who had stolen her heart and crushed it right in front of her. She shouldn't have let  
  
herself fall in love with in him but it just happened. It was a somewhat quick process. Slowly she had  
  
taught him to smile and to trust in her but he had just as easily stolen her trust away and put it in  
  
someone else. Someone who could care less if he lived or died as long as they were together. How could he  
  
do that to her? How could he just betray her trust like that? She would never understand him. Never  
  
understand the thoughts running through his head when he saw her or when he saw his past love. How  
  
could he just forget about her so easily when he thought the other was in danger? She couldn't stop the  
  
tears from running from her soul. It has been so long since she had allowed herself to cry over him. She  
  
had convinced herself that he meant nothing to her but she could not erase the feelings that had slowly  
  
crept into her heart. So as she ran she refused to look back as she whispered her last goodbye and left this  
  
world forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So what did you all think? This is a one-shot unless the readers wish it to be something more. This was just a quick story I began to type on my mom's laptop. Please review.  
  
Moonlight Jade 


	2. Still Running

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and I am only continuing this story because the reviewers wish for me to do so. So, of course, I will. Enjoy  
  
- - - - -  
  
Still Running  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
A silver haired hanyou sat in the forest, a raven haired girl sitting near him on the  
  
ground. He had smelled this girls reincarnation earlier, smelled the perspiration coming  
  
off of her and the tears. Oh yes, the tears he had definitely smelled. He knew it was over  
  
him she cried, had seen her as she approached from behind a large tree only to find him  
  
with her again. It didn't matter to him, she had cried over him before and this time he  
  
would not choose to come to her aid or to sympathize with her breaking heart. The girl  
  
near him was making idle chit-chat but the hanyou didn't hear her, he was thinking of the  
  
other girl and how he would not come to her side this time, little did he know that he was  
  
once again ignoring the nearby girl when his thoughts were clouded by her near  
  
duplicate, her reincarnation, nothing more than a copy. He should not even think of her  
  
but he did. He didn't think it fair that he was forced to choose between them. Couldn't he  
  
just have them both? No, that question had been answered before by a painful greeting to  
  
the dirt beneath him. He would see her later, tell her to get over it and that she had  
  
promised to finish searching for the sacred jewel shards and that that was exactly what  
  
she was going to do, whether she liked it or not. Nothing would stop him from acting as  
  
though those fifty years pinned to a tree had never happened and that the girl sitting near  
  
him had been the one to do it to him. She had changed him, not once but twice. First she  
  
changed him from a mean hanyou to a caring one with love as his desire. Then she

changed him from distrustful back to caring again (he didn't remind himself that it had  
  
been her fault he had gone back to not trusting anyone.) As soon as the girl fell asleep, he  
  
snuck away into the night and headed toward the well.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what do you think? Is this a good continuation? Hope so, I did it for my fans lol well please review and if you have any ideas feel free to share them with me I'm open to different things, I may even use one if I like it a lot (if I don't already have a plot planned by now)  
  
Moonlight Jade


	3. Coming For The RunAway

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, as much as I hate to say it, I have to so yeah, now that that's over with just read the story  
  
- - - - -  
  
Coming For The Run-Away  
  
By: Moonlight Jade  
  
- - - - -  
  
When the silver haired hanyou jumped out of the well he again caught the scent of salty  
  
tears. He rolled his eyes and sped up to the raven haired beauty's bedroom to yell at her for  
  
leaving. Something was telling him that he should apologize. Why should he apologize to her?  
  
She had told him that he needed to choose and stop playing with her adolescent heart and he  
  
had, hadn't he? He opened her bedroom door to see her laying on her bed, more tears falling  
  
down her face. The silver haired boy was tired of seeing her cry. Tired of seeing her cry over  
  
something so pathetic like losing to someone better than you. When she realized that he was  
  
there, she wiped her tears and glared daggers at him. He came closer to her, his arm outstretched  
  
in an attempt to drag her back down the well. She glared harder at him and when he moved  
  
closer still, she screamed out and a pink light flew from her fingertips and zapped the man in the  
  
chest. A hole resulted from this and she almost screamed as she realized it went right where his  
  
heart was but then she realized that there was no blood coming from the wound and no muscle  
  
there either. That's when she smelt it. The overwhelming smell of dirt and clay, when she  
  
looked closer she also saw bones that she assumed had once belonged to a human being. So it  
  
had not really been who she had thought it had been, just a sort of copy. A shell of the man she  
  
loved with someone else's soul inside. With this new knowledge, the raven haired girl ran from  
  
her room and jumped into the well.  
  
- - - - -  
  
So what did you think about this chapter? Good? Bad? Or in between? I hope you liked it, I was having a hard time trying to think of a good way to have this happen cause I don't like Inuyasha being that heartless but yeah, maybe I'll change it later, like have an alternate ending or something? If you think that's a good idea, tell me and I'll probably do it. As always, review.  
  
Moonlight Jade 


End file.
